A Change In Harry's Life
by Potter-Fan-Undesierable1
Summary: A story where Harry is taken away from Dursleys and raised the right way by a pure blooded couple. story includes a smart/talented harry potter. there will be minor bashing on Dumbles. :) HARRY WILL BE IN SLYTHERIN so if you dont like dont read my story. will be daphney harry pairing. features a nice snape (to harry).
1. The Start Of It All

**A Change In Harry's Life**

_**this is a revision of the first chapter.**_

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing this Lovely Story.

A young Harry Potter (age 9) midst of being beaten, when a young man was walking by outside, the man heard loud sceams of a child.

The young man looked in through a window and saw a huge man beating a small child, he was scared for the kids life so he kicked down the door and ran in.

He grabbed the large man and pulled him off of the child, the child was crying so the man went to confort him, thats when the large man pulled a knife and tried to cut the younger man.

The young man having been trained in many fighting styles grabbed the knife and twisted it upwards into the large mans chest.

The body of the large man slid to the floor, the child looked horiffied at the blood but the young man grabbed him and went out the door, while saying "I will take you away from this abusive home".

A year later.

Harry has just finished thinking about what has happened in the past year, and is thankful that he was rescued. Harry has learned many things in the past year after being rescued by Jonathan, namely he is a wizard! and so was his adoptive father and his adoptive mother was a witch who was named Jessica they were bothe Purebloods and wanted him to be trained and prepared. so he has been studying hard for the past year and has read all hogwarts books from year one to seven, and is close to being a potions master because he is being taught by a family friend.

he is reading advance books and learning many spells, he has two wands one is made of elder with a core of griffin tears and unicorn horn powder, the other is of oak with a core of phoenix feather and basilisk fang they were bought in Knockturn Alley.

"Harry! where are you." Jessica said. "Im coming." yelled harry. "Hurry up or we will be late to the party." "Here I am, how are we getting there apparation or floo?" said harry. "We will be using the floo." said Jessica. "Do you have the Birthday gift?" "Yes mom." said harry" "come along now the floo address is Greengrass Manor."

GREENGRASS MANOR "Hey harry!" shouted Daphne. "Hey Daphne happy birthday here is your present." said harry. Daphne took the gift and placed it with the others on the table. The Floo flared green and three people tumbled out.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy, hey Draco." said harry. "Hello harry how are you?" they all asked. "im good how are you." said harry

Time to open presents. said Mrss. Greengrass. 'From the Malfoys we have : A amazing light blue night gown. , from the Notts we have : a free coupon for a years supply of cauldron cakes !?. from the Salvones we have : a silver enchanted braclet that has a engravment that says _Nothing lasts forever. but friendship lasts a lifetime. _thats all the gifts.'

'harry and his family (AN: the Salvones if you didint know.) went through the floo to ther home.'

**PLATFORN 9 3/4**

'Harry looks on at the scarlet train its that time already, well bye Mom Dad see you soon. time to find a compartment.' said harry. 'in a car at the far back Harry is sitting with Daphne and Draco when the door is barged open and a redhead stumbles in.' 'hey mind if i sit here everywhere else is full.' said the readhead. 'I find that highly unlikley seeing as this is a magical train that can expand if more room is needed.' said Daphne. 'I agree.' said harry and draco. 'well i dont care what you slimy snakes think.' said the readhead as he left. 'I wonder what his problem is.' said harry. 'oh His family is the weasleys, there dirt poor and he is the youngest boy and likes to act like he has sway.' said Draco.

'Firs yers over here.' bommed a large man . 'no more than fer ter a boat.' he said. 'Hers ther firs yers proffessor.' 'thanks hagrid said the proffesor.'

_**any question can be answered just Pm them to me.**_

_**-Potter-Fan-Undesierable1 **_


	2. TIME TO BE SORTED

A Change In Harry's Life CHAPTER 2: TIME TO BE SORTED/ SORCERER STONE

_**Where back again with another chapter this chapter will be much longer. And I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. I wish I did though.**_

'Get in a straight line and follow me.' Said professor McGonagall. 'When I call your name come and sit on this stool and place the hat on your head.' Said professor McGonagall.

Abbot Hanna Gryffindor

Weasley Ron Gryffindor

AN :/( can't be bothered to right all the names and houses so I'm going to skip to harry.)

Potter Harry

_Interesting very interesting let's see hmm wow a young man on his way to success, already close to having a mastery at potions._

_So where to put you Ravenclaw seems good for the intelligence you have, but I don't think you should be there hmm how about __SLYTHERIN_

Harry made his way over to the table and sat by Daphne. 'Hey Daphne.' said Harry. 'Hey Harry.' Said Daphne. 'Attention' said Dumbledore. 'I have a start of term speech, the third floor corridor is not to be entered this year, for if you enter you will die. Now let the feast began.' Said Dumbledore.

'Daphne I have a strange feeling that I want to know what's in there.' Said harry. 'Hmm we should check it out. Discreetly though.' Said Daphne.

'Ok tonight I'll go and check it out.' Said harry. Later that night as everyone drifted off to sleep Harry stealthily made his way to the third floor corridor, when he arrived at the door a simple :Alohomora: opened it.

Inside was a Cerberus, Harry knew Cerberus fell to sleep to music so he charmed the harp that was in the corner to play. He moved to the trap door and dropped through to some Devil's snare which he used Bluebell flames on.

At the bottom there where flying keys so he grabbed a broom and looked for a old looking key for the door. He found it and went through the door to a chess room with a giant chest set.

He quickly played through only to find a troll luckily it was asleep, so he moved on and he almost laughed aloud when he saw the potions and riddle but knew the correct potion.

So he went through the flames to find a blood red stone resting inside of the room on a silk cushion 'hmm what can it be?' pondered Harry. Harry made his way to the common room and said the password *Snake for Life*. Harry went to bed.

When Harry woke he saw that Daphne was sitting and waiting for him in the common room. 'So harry what was it that you found last night?' she whispered to him.

'I'm not sure it was a blood red stone.' He said. 'Oh my god I think it's a philosopher's stone.' Said Daphne. 'Wow you know what this means I can be rich!' said Harry.

'No we can be rich.' Said Daphne. 'But we need to know how to work it.' She said. 'Hmm I believe I heard someone say it turns lead to gold, but we need lead and we would need a lie of where it came from.' Said Harry. 'I heard the Potters have a few mines why set it up there and say it was mined.' Said Daphne.

'Your brilliant Daphne we will do it on Christmas holidays.' Said Harry. So little harry sent a few letters , ordered a lot of lead bars and a lot of building materials. So now Christmas is approaching and the students are packing to go home for a week.

And we find Harry and Daphne talking about how they would test it, so Harry said he had lead bars and would test one this week. The students boarded the train on their way home , Daphne was trying to get Harry to let her come but he said she needed permission from her parents.

When they got to the station she rushed her parents and begged to go with Harry. They finally consented, so she went with Harry to the mine with his adopted parents.

At the mines Harry got the stone out and turned it in his hand if had a little weight to it. 'Harry lets use it.' Said Daphne. So Harry placed the stone on a lead bar that was on the ground, and nothing happened.

WHAT shouted Harry. 'Try channeling magic through it.' Said Daphne. He tried and to his relief it worked! They had gold! Harry the changed a whole pallet of lead to gold. After converting the lead to gold they realized they needed to put a stamp on the gold so it looked minted, so they decided to have the stamp say Potter & Greengrass Mines.

Fortunately for them the was a gold melting machine and letter stamp, to mold and stamp the gold with the proper logo so the changed Potter Mine to Potter & Greengrass Mines. They made a second pallet then loaded the bars in and started the machine. The machine took a few hours to re-smelt the gold but it was done.

The gathered all of the gold after it cooled and placed it in a specially prepared chest, where the inside expanded greatly and weighed nothing when shrunk. The decided to take it to Gringotts and see what it was worth, when they arrived they waited in line.

When they reached the teller they requested a appraisal. They where lead to a back room where a goblin was counting gems and putting them in piles. When he looked up he said Yes? So Harry said we have recently mined a lot of gold and want a appraisal, The goblin replied well lets see it. Harry quickly enlarged the chest and levitated the gold out. The goblin looked on in awe at the vast amount of gold. My name is RipShaw and this gold is very valuable at least 9 million galleons. 'Wow and will you buy any future loads?' asked Harry. Why of course. Answered RipShaw.

_I think this chapter is good I put a lot of work into it. Next chapter should be much longer maybe 3 thousand words._

-Potter-Fan-Undesierable1


End file.
